Conditions
Blinded a character who has been struck blind suffers a penalty of -3k3 to all ranged attack rolls and -1k1 to all melee attack rolls. A blind character's base Reflex multiplier is only 2. (Armor adds bonuses normally). The character's Water Link is considered two ranks lower for the purpose of determining how far he can move as part of a Move Action. Any attempt at a Medium or Long Move Actions requires an Athletics/Agility roll (TN 20) or the character is knocked Prone. (see below) Dazed A character who has been dazed suffers a penalty of -3k0 to all actions. Dazed characters can only use the Defence and Full Defence Stances and can therefor not perform duels. The character may recover from this condition by making a successful Earth Link roll versus TN 20 during the Reaction Stage. The target may attempt this roll once each Round, and the TN decreases by 5 each time he fails the roll. Entangled A character who has become entangled can take no Actions other than attempting to break free. This is a Strength roll against a TN determined by the GM based on the nature of the entanglement; it is a Contested Roll of someone else is actively trying to keep the character entangled. Opponents may initiate a Grapple with an entangled character without an attack roll. Fasting A character who goes without food and water for 24 hours loses the ability to regain Fate Points from rest, although they can still be regained by other means like potions, spells, skills etc. After two days of fasting, a character suffers a -1 Poise. This increases by -1 Poise for each additional day of fasting. After a number of days equal to his Stamina, he begins losing 2k1 Hit Points per day until he gets food and drink or dies. Fatigued A character who goes without rest for 24 hours suffers -1 Poise until he rests. This pentalty increases by an additional -1 Poise every day that passes without rest. After a number of days equal to the character's Stamina Trait, he begins losing 2k1 Sanity Points per day until he rests. On top of that, he must make a Willpower Trait roll at TN 20 every two hours to avoid falling asleep. A fatigued character may not take the Full Attack Stance. Fear and being Frightened Any time a character is confronted with something which might make his courage falter, the GM can make him roll to resist a Fear effect. Fear effects are given a Rank, ranging from 1 to 10, to represent their severity. To resist a Fear effect, a character must roll Awareness at a TN equal to Fear Rank x 5. Thus, resisting a Fear 3 effect requires a roll at TN 15. A character who fails to resist a Fear effect becomes Frightened and suffers a penalty to all of his die rolls equal to –Xk0, where X is the Rank of the Fear effect. Thus, for example, a Fear 2 effect would inflict a –2k0 penalty on all die rolls. The character may suppress the penalty for a round with a successful Willpower roll TN Fear Rank x 5 during the Reaction Stage. The target may attempt this roll once each Round, and the TN decreases by 5 each time he fails the roll. Suppressing the effect doesn't end the condition, and the character remains Frightened until the end of the encounter or until the source of the Fear disappears. Fear and being Terrified Characters who catastrophically fail to resist Fear may actually lose control of themselves and completely succumb to terror. If a character fails a roll to resist Fear by 15 or more, he becomes Terrified and cowers helplessly. A character who is Terrified takes mental damage equal to XkX where X is the Rank of the Fear effect and they suffer the same penalty their rolls as if they were Frightened. The character may suppress this penalty for a round with a successful Willpower roll TN Fear Rank x 5 during the Reaction Stage. The target may attempt this roll once each Round, and the TN decreases by 5 each time he fails the roll. However, even if they suppress the Frightened penalty, they still suffer the ill consequence of being Terrified: Terror Table: Roll 1k1 * X is the Fear rating of the source Suppressing the effect doesn't end the condition, and the character remains Terrified until the end of the encounter or until the source of the Fear disappears. Grappled A character who is participating in a grapple is considered grappled. Characters who are grappled are much easier to hit with attacks and have their Reflex Multiplier reduced to 1 plus any bonuses from armor they are wearing. Mounted/Higher A character sitting atop a horse or other mount, or who is on higher ground (at least a meter of height advantage), gains a bonus of +1k0 on attack rolls against un-mounted/lower targets. A mounted character cannot take the Full Attack or Full Defense Stance. Prone A prone character is lying flat on his back, side, or stomach, and cannot move, attack or defend himself to full effect. A prone character immediately receives a penalty of -2 to his Reflex Multiplier against attacks within Close Distance. However, a prone character also receives a bonus of +2 to his Reflex Multiplier against Long Distance attacks. This penalty/bonus lasts until he stands up. His Water Link is considered 1 for calculating Move Action range and may only adopt the Attack Stance and Defense Stance. He cannot attack with large weapons and suffers a -2k0 penalty to attacks with medium and small weapons. It requires a Simple Action to stand up from the prone position. Stunned A character who is stunned may take no actions. Such a character has his Reflex Multiplier reduced to 1. The character may recover from the condition by making a successful Earth Ring roll TN 20 during the Reaction Stage. If he fails this roll, the status ends at the end of the next Combat Round unless the effect causing the stunned condition says otherwise.